Two worlds that can never be together
by venus6
Summary: Tsukusa has a interest with the new girl in school.  Shes not your any ordinary girl at Eitoku academey.  Shes neither rich or poor but has a secret that cannot be revealed to the world.What is this secret she has? will it put danger to every1 she knows
1. Chapter 1

The beginning of a new adventure

Chapter 1

"Daddy, do I really have to go to that crapy school?" asked Tsukushi

"Yes you have to, I want the best for my daughter that's all, I mean, just look at you, you don't need to go to those ordinary high schools." said her father

"Daddy, I heard that school has all the popular, richest, hottest people of Japan, look at me daddy, I'm not hot or rich, I would be an outcast!!" said Tsukishi

"Tsukushi, you don't know your family background do you??" said Mr. Makino

"Ehhh? Oh no, not that again" saidTsukushi

"Never mind, I'll tell you later, you better get to school now or you'll be late" said her father

"Aah you look super kawaii in your uniform" a familiar voice entered the living room

"Oh mother!!! I hate this uniform, I hate the fact that I have to wear a mini skirt, I can't even fight in these cloths." said tsukushi

"Oh come on, I don't want you to be fighting anymore, its time u be a girl, its now time to look for a rich boyfriend at that school of yours". Her mom said

"Oooh omg, um, look at the time, I'm gonna be late um.. bye mom, dad, and that little squirt" said tsukushi

Tsukushi looked at the time and knew she would be late. She wondered what excuse she should make on the first day of school.

"Hmmm, umm, ohh, I had to save a cat because it was stuck on a tree, nawww, that's way tooo cheesy and would my teacher for English believe me?"

Tsukushi shrugged

"The helpers from the house offered to give me a ride to school but I refused

The helpers from my house were trainees of my dad

Well.. You see, my family is... My father is the leader of one sect of the biggest gang in Japan, Yakuza

You see, I've completed all of my dad's training tack ticks and the only thing I haven't completed is my schooling.

Unfortunately, I have to go to Eitoku academy where all the rich snobs attend. My father believes I would get my best education from there.

My mother believes and wishes that I find a rich boyfriend there which I can't explain why, I mean, were already fine enough. Were "normal" middle class families who just happen have one of the leaders of the yakuza as the head man of our family. Yep I have a normal life."

She finally got out of the house and realized she had only 5 minutes to get to her class. The only problem was, her new school is a 30min walk.

She knew that she was going to be late, so there's no point in rushing.

She wasn't the type to try to impress people by being on time or looking dashingly beautiful. She was the go with the flow type, did everything depending on her mood.

She arrived to at school 30 minutes later. The school was wonderfully decorated. The school was breathtaking. It looked so much like a prestige university that would just make your mouth drop!!

She arrived to her class and she casually walked in with not a care in the world.

All eyes were on Tsukushi, wondering who is she and what the hell is wrong with her or why doesn't she carry Gucci bags, wear expensive jewelry or have anything that labels you rich. The teacher scolded her for being late and told her to get a seat.

Her eyes wondered to which seat she wanted to sit. She didn't want to associate with all these snobs. And then, 4 empty seats in the back caught her attention.

"Hmmm I like those seats in the back, I'll take them" she said to herself

As she went to the back, there were whispers and gasped saying " who does that girl think she is, why is she going to the forbidden seats"

When she got there, there was a note saying "these 4 seats belong to F4"

"F4, she thought, oh well, who cares, there not here to claim their seats, finder's keepers, loser's weepers"

She sat in the back desk next to the window, she wanted to isolate herself from everyone but at the same time, do well in her studies.

Class was progressing well; English was her favorite class and excelled at it. She remembers when she was getting tutored in English by her father's friend.

He wanted her to be the best of the best and wanted her to take his position after he passes.

We had a five minute break in English class and everyone turned their heads at me. This one girl who sat 2 desks in front

Had one of the strongest perfumes I ever smelt. It wasn't bad, it was way too much!! She wasn't too bad look, like she's gorgeous

from the outside with long brown curly hair and from the inside, she was a real snob. She came up and said "hi there, um those seats are private property"

"And your point is" tsukushi said

"Well, were not allowed to sit in those 4 seats because it's taken by the F4" the girl said

"Ohh what happens if I don't move" tsukushi said

"Well, there gonna make you quit the school". The girl said

"Oh my!!, thanxs for telling me, I should really move out from this desk"tsukushi said in a very sarcastic voice

"Oh your welcome, its good that they didn't show up to class or you would have been dead meat" the girl said, believing Makino was actually serious

Makino thought this girl was clueless and wondered what was wrong with her

"thanxs a lot!...slut" Tsukushi said

The girl was in shock of what Makino said

Tsukushi only wanted her to leave

The girl went back to her seat feeling mad

what a retarded girl, Makino thought

Break was finished and there was only 30 minutes left of that class. Each class was approximently 1';30 each.

Just when the English teacher started his lecture, the doors opened

There came in 4 guys dressed in their own fancy extravagant clothes

One guy shouted," It's the F4!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

F4 came into class and started walking towards Makino.

Tsukushi thought "So these were the guys that girl warned me about?"

The leader of the group was obvious. He stood out the most and was leading the group.

Tsukushi was analyzing them one by one. "" hmm the leader has nice curly hair but just the way he looks like a very ill tempered guy, the second guy seems to be similar to the third guy, these two guys just want to have some fun, especially with girls. The last guy seems lost, cold and beautiful, it doesn't seem like he talks.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a anger voice from the leader of the group

"Why are you sitting in MY spot" the leader said"

Tsukushi just smiled and said "well, I'm new and I felt like sitting here"

Everyone in the class was sitting there, dazed, watching the whole commotion between Makino and F4, even the teacher was too afraid to say anything!!

"LEAVE THIS SEAT NOW!!!" The leader yelled

Tsukushi got up, offended that he yelled at her

"HOW DARE YOU YELL AT ME, WHO DO THINK YOU ARE???" she yelled back

The leader of the group started laughing and said " you don't know us? Or do you even know who I am?? We are the F4. Meaning, we are the 4 richest boys in Japan ,Hanazawa Rui

Soujiro Nishikado, Mimasaka Akira and most importantly, me, the leader of the F4, Tsukusa Domiyougi. I am heirs to the biggest financial company in the world, the domiyougi financial company". He said

Tsukushi was not at all impressed, he's just another of those snobs who doesn't earn a single penny for themselves.

"Interesting... um lets see what I think.. hmmmmm. I DON''T CARE!!! Your just one of those kids who sit around, get other people to make your money and watch people suffer, am I right??" Tsukushi said

Everyone in the class was shocked, to see a girl standing up in front of the F4

The leader of the group was also shocked; he's never had anyone standing up for themselves,

especially a girl, this was the first girl who stood up in front of the f4.

The guys from f4 was taken back from what makinos remark. They found it to be amusing to see someone at their leader's level

"I see, I don't care what you think." the leader sarcastically smiled and walked away and

the 3 guys followed.

The whole class looked at her in shock and in disgrace. One guy shouted "you'll be red flagged!!!

"red flagged?" she thought

Class was over and Tsukushi was heading to her locker to get her books for her next class. She opened her locker and then popped out a red flag.

It said f4...

She wondered what this was and asked a neighboring locker mate, if it was some sort of invitation to something F4 had planned. Her neighbored locker mate had a terrified look and shouted "Makino tsukushi 1st yr got the red flag!!"

2 strong guys grabbed her arms and took them to the main hall where everyone was there. Everyone made a circle and in the middle, were the F4 guys. The 2 strong guys pulled her into the middle of the circle and was face to face to the guys from F4.

"ahahahahahhahaha , you got flagged by us because I don't like your attitude towards me, you'll be punished for what you did, just because your a girl, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you, your the first girl to ever get flagged ahahhahahaaha". Said Tsukusa

The 2 strong guys were hurting Makinos wrist. They had a hard grip on her and she soon came to realize that these 2 strong guys were actually body guards of the leader and they came here to beat her up!

She didn't want to use her fighting skills or else, she'd be beaten really badly and she doesn't want her father's reputation to be ruined. She had no choice but to do as told.

She noticed that the leader had raised his fingers and looked like he was about to give a snap to give them a signal of when to start.

He snapped his fingers and his bodyguards turned towards Makino and got ready to fight. One came behind her and had his hands over her neck and the other was standing in front of her getting ready to give her a punch.

Tsukushi kicked the guy behind her in the grunge and then twisted the guy's hand in front of her and then kicked him in the grunge.

Both bodyguards fell to the ground

The whole place went quiet. Everyone was stunned including F4. Finally, the leader stood up and yelled "what the hell did you do to my bodyguards!!! You'll pay for it!!

He lounged her with a punch, but she quickly dodged it and punched him back making him drop to the floor and leaving a mark on his face

"Violence doesn't solve anything, baka!!! If you think I'm gonna quit this school, you better think twice!! I'm not giving up at this pathetic school you rule, now if you would excuse, I'm going to attend my next class" Tsukushi said

and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Everyone's mouth was dropped, astonished, nobody said a single word.

Tsukusa got up and was the first to say something "what are you all doing, go back to your class bakas!!"

"What a great punch, I wouldn't mind getting punched by a beautiful girl like her" said Soujiro

"If only she was older" AKira joked

"Shut up!!" Tsukusa yelled

"I think she's very interesting" said a smiling hanazawa Rui

"Yeah, for punching Tsukusa, I think its entertaining" Soujiro joked

"But you know what, I think I know her from somewhere but I don't know where" said a serious Akira

This had got Tsukusa attention

"What is it that you know about her Akira" Tsukusa asked

"I really have no idea, but i do recognize her face from somewhere" Akira said

"You idiot!!!, you got me all worked up about that stupid slut!! I'm going home!" Shouted Tsukusa

"What was that about??" Soujiro asked

"I think this is a start of a new year for Tsukusa and Makino" said Rui

"This will be entertaining." chuckled Soujiro

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tsukusa went home and was in the bathroom getting his face cleaned up

"That stupid girl did this to me... She'll pay for what she did!" Tsukusa said coldly

A little after the whole incident in the hall way,Tsukushi went to her Math class. Tsukushi took an empty seat in front of the class and felt cold eyes shooting at her. She felt a little uncomfortable for awhile but shrugged it off after. It was not her fault. She had to protect herself so she wouldn't get beaten and ruin her family's name.

She wondered what's wrong with these people. Why are they so afraid of the F4, especially the leader?

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone in the class shouted

"Go back to where you came from Weirdo!!!!" shouted a beautiful guy with glasses

"How could you do this to my beloved Domiyougi!" said a girl almost in tears

The whole class started to shout and yell at her for punching Tsukusa.

She stayed in her seat and maintained her temper. She knew this wasn't going to last long but in all her trainings, she was taught to be patient because patient is a virtue.

Looking calm, she stood up in front of the class and had a speech ready. The whole class had stopped what they were doing, trying to figure out what this girl is doing or why is she doing this?

"Well class, you seem to have a problem with me and you know what, I really don't care. I didn't come to this school to make friends or to cause any trouble with anyone. I'm only here for my education and that's all. To be honest with you, I really don't care if you like me or not because its not my problem. So why don't you do yourselves a favor and GET OVER IT!!!" yelled Tsukushi

With that said, she left the class

No one commented her saying

Tsukushi walked to the courtyard where she could get some peace and quiet. She sat on a bench that was located in front of the beautiful water fountain. She wondered why is this school this way. Was it because of the F4?

"I hate this school!" she yelled out

" Oh really? Then why do you attend here if you don't like it." Said a voice behind her

She turned around to see the voice and it happened to be one of the guys from F4

"You are Hanazawa Rui". Said Tsukushi

Rui just nodded and sat beside her on the bench.

"Beautiful scenery isn't it?"

"Yes it is, with the beautiful trees, roses, pink carnations. Pink carnations are my favorite what about you" asked Tsukushi happily

Rui didn't answer her question. She was embarrassed of Rui not answering her question. All he did was looked at the surrounding scenery and was mesmerized by it.

Silence took over and Tsukushi was beginning to realize that this guy was a man of few words.

She analyzed him and found that this guy may seem cold from the outside but in the inside, he's not so bad. She concluded that he maybe the most decent and trustworthy guy from F4.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Rui asked her something.

"You never answered my question earlier, why do you still go here if you dislike it that much?" he asked

"Well, my parents wants the best education for me and they thought they school was the best." said Tsukushi

"I see, well see you later". He said.

She watched him walk away and thought to herself "he maybe my first real friend at this school".

Meanwhile at Tsukusa's mansion

"I need you to do a full report on Makino Tsukushi by tomorrow" said Tsukuska to his servant

Once I know you, the better I could repay you back" Chuckled Tsukusa

Tsukushi ended up going to her last two classes of the day, History and Bio. Both classes she went to, she ignored all the complaints that her classmate said.

She was thankful that class ended. She was walking out of the school when she realized, everyone, almost everyone were getting picked up by their butlers in Mercedes, bmx's, hummers and Lincolns limousine.

"Interesting...and I guess I'm the only one who's walking." she said sarcastically.

As she was walking, she saw two of the guy from the F4, Akira and Soujiro going into their limousine right in front of her. Akira had stopped abruptly when he saw Tsukushi.

"Why does that guy look familiar?" she thought

"I need to ask her something" Akira said

"Just ask her later, we don't have time now, we need to go meet up with our dates or will be late" said Soujiro

Akira agreed with Soujiro and decided to ask her later.

Tsukushi saw them taking of with their limo.

"I have a feeling I've met him before" She thought


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Mom, Dad, little squirt, I'm home!" yelled Tsukushi

Everyone came to the door to greet Tsukushi, including her dad's helpers; kano, Nakatsu and Yuki.

"How was your first day of school my daughter?" asked her father

"Well dad, I hate it, why can't i just to go to a normal school like everyone else??" Tsukushi said

"As I said before, I only want the best for you and you must complete your education there! Do you know how many universities will want you after you graduate from a prestige high school? said her father

" Daddy, I don't care, I'll just take over the family business now, I don't need to go to school for it, i mean, its not like you need a degree to be the head of the Yakuza clan". Chuckled Tsukushi

This had really got her father boiled up.

" Do you know how many people will respect you with the education you have, you don't understand the value and the meaning of that position!!! yelled her father

" oh well, I don't care, mom I'm hungry!" she said and walked to the kitchen

" My daughter will never understand..." said her sad father

" don;t worry master, she will come to her senses" said kano

"Hai" said Nakatsu and Yuki

at the kitchen

"Mom, make me food, I'm hungry" said Tsukushi

She was sitting down in their traditional Japanese table.

" your acting like a baby, even your younger brother acts more mature than you!" said her mom

Tsukushi just ignored her and waited for her food at the table.

Her food finally arrived and she had Italian pasta which was her favorite food.

Her family and helpers joined her at the table and ate dinner together.

Silence filled through the dinner table and Mrs. Makino was the first to say something.

"Ok, spill it out, did you meet any rich guy at your school" asked her mom

Tsukushi and her father both spat out their drinks, Kano choked on his food, both Nakatsu and Yuki mouth's dropped while

the little squirt smiled.

"huh?? Look mom, were already doing great, why do we need more??" said Tsukushi

" hmmm, I don't think it will be a great idea if we let our daughter marry a rich guy, I don't want to put my family to be exposed" her father said

" I would agree with you father, so I believe that putting me in that horrible school was a bad idea after all, I mean, who knows, one of the rich guys there might wanna go out with me right" said a happy Tsukushi

Her father gave her a serious look and said

" Your still going to that school and when it comes to guys, let me see, you should be with someone you love" her father said

"hmmm who should I be with?" said Tsukushi

Yuki, who was in love with Tsukushi for the longest time thought maybe this was the perfect time to finally come out of his shell

He stood up and got everyone's attention

" Tsukushi! You should be with me because I LOVE YOU!!" said Yuki pointing at Tsukushi

Silence filled the air

Sweat drops on everyone's head

awkward moment, what should I say? Tsukushi thought

"um, thats very nice, good to know, um, everyone loves me so I love everyone!! thank you". she said and continued eating her food, and pretended that didn't happen

Everyone started laughing and agreed with Tsukushi except Yuki who silently said " I really do love you..."

The next morning at Tsukusa's mansion

"Mr. Domiyougi, I have printed out the reports of Makino Tsukushi, but there's something you should know first" said his servant

"Just give it to me" Tsukusa said

He took the paper and read it.

" This was the best I could do for her information, it was difficult finding her out and It does not specify her reason to be like this" his servant said

Tsukusa was reading the paper when big bold letters caught his attention saying " She's a DANGEROUS woman"

" What does it mean her being dangerous?" he thought

Mimasaka mansion in Mr. Mimasaka office

"Good morning dad, I have a question to ask you" asked Akira

"Good morning to you too but you see I don't have time to chat, I have a meeting in 30 minutes". said Mr. Mimasaka who was in a hurry to go to his meeting downtown.

"wait, Do you know the family of Makino"? Akira quickly asked him

The name got his fathers attention

" Makino?"

"Do you know them?" asked Akira

"Indeed I do. The head of the family is the leader of one of the sect of the Yakuza clan, I believe its Makino Kenji. I've dinned with him a couple times before. A Very nice guy. He has two kids, and the one that will take over his position is his oldest daughter; Makino Tsukushi. You've met her family a couple months ago when we all dinned out with all the leaders of the Yakuza.

" That explains everything" thought Akira

"There are rumors going around that Makino Tsukushi goes to your school, am I right?" asked his father

Akira nodded

"Does she recognize you?" asked his father

" I'm sure she recognized me but couldn't figure out from where" Akira said

"Ok, I have something for you to ask her" said his father

Eitoku academy

Tsukushi made it on time for school today but she was in the surprise of her life when she opened her locker.

Her locker was filled with hate letters, garbage and the F4 red flag!!

"Not again" she pouted

Everyone that passed her by was giving her bad looks, spitting spit balls to her, and throwing garbage at her.

She entered the main hall where everyone was there, including the F4 who were sitting, causally eating their food until a rotting smell caught their attention.

A furious Tsukushi was approaching the table where F4 occupied.

A smiling Tsukusa turned around and faced Makino.

"Well well, did you come here to beg for forgiveness?" he asked

Tsukushi finally got a control of her emotions and created a plan.

"No, I came to tell you something." she said and got really close to Tsukusa

Tsukusa backed away and whenever he did that, she would get closer. He realized she was doing this intentionally.

" Stay away from me you smelling slut!!" he yelled

" ohh but I thought you like to watch people getting tormented and as you see, I feel like I have been tormented" she said mockingly

" Guys help me here! I don't wanna get touched by this stinky slut, get her away from me!" yelled a whiny Tsukusa

Akira had remembered what his father had asked him to do.

" Makino" he called out

Makino turned her attention to Akira. She had a bad feeling about this and whatever he had to say, she's not gonna like it

" How is your father, my father would like to dine with your father and do business again". said Akira

Tskushi froze.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chaper 5**

"Oh my gosh!!! he knows my family's business but how?" thought a frozen Tsukushi

"Yeah my father wants to do business with your father, he thinks if your father's business joins forces with my father's, it will make our business stronger" said a smirking Akira

Tsukushi looked at him and finally recognized his face!

"I know him, he's Mr. Mimasaka son! and I think he's going to reveal my identity! She thought

The F3 had a questioning look on their faces.

"What is this business you're talking about Akira, she doesn't look rich!" said a demanding Tsukusa

Akira just looked at her with amusement because he could tell she was having some sort of anxiety attack.

" oh don't worry, its a small business were trying to create, and hope to make alliance with her families business"

" Alliance eh?" said Tsukusa " how about we all make alliance with each other, that way, this smelly poor girl wont be so poor anymore and maybe for once, she could actually look like a girl" chuckled Tsukusa who was smirking at Tsukushi

" You really want a piece of me baka!" yelled Tsukushi. Even though she smelled like garbage, she really wanted to beat Tsukusa.

Tsukusa rose up from his seat and started arguing with Tsukushi

" I don't associate with poor smelly people like you" said Tsukusa

" I despise your kind" said a angry Tsukushi

"Who wants you when your appearance can easily be mistaken for a guy, you smell" Tsukusa spat out

" Who wants a pathetic, arrogant, self-centered, selfish meany like you!!" yelled Tsukushi

"Those 2 are really at it" said Rui watching the two with interest

" I'm glad I got front row seats to witness this, this is way more interesting than the theatre back home " said Akira who was intently watching the 2 argue

" I think they are a match made in heaven" chuckled Soujiro

Tsukusa and Tsukushi stopped and looked at Soujiro

Silence filled the air

Tsukusa was the first to say something. "What do you mean match made in heaven"

"Yeah what do u mean by that, explain!" said a angry Tsukushi

"Well, I think you guy should just hook up, both of you are too stubborn to let the other person win over the argument, besides, she's your type Tsukusa, shes smart, cute, and feisty, isn't that what you want in a girl" Soujiro said confidently.

Tsukusa grabbed Soujiro by the neck and threatened him and dared him to say it again

Tsukushi was confused at what Soujiro said. Should she thank him for the compliment or threaten him for trying to hook her up with Tsukusa.

Both Rui and Akira were trying to break the fight between Soujiro and Tsukusa. Tsukushi backed away from the F4 and thought maybe this was the perfect time to escape the grasps of them. She really needed to clean herself because she smelled of garbage which wasn't a very pleasant sent.

Although, she had her classes to attend, she really needed to wash up so she took the chance and ran home.

At home

"Master Makino, we need to make our group much stronger, other gang members are catching up to our league" said Mr. Kendo

Mr. Kendo is the senior assistant to Master Makino.

A meeting of Master Makino's group was being held in the living room.

The whole room was covered with gang members of the group

"What do you suggest we do? asked Mr. Makino, casually drinking his tea

" I think we should make alliance with the Mimasaka group" said Mr. Kendo

A loud thud to the door suddenly interrupted the meeting. All of the members shot up and prepared themselves as if there preparing for a battle.

" Mom, Dad I'm home" Tsukushi yelled out

She entered the living room and witnessed everyone falling to the ground and covering their nose.

"What's that disgusting smell??" shouted Mr. Kendo who was on the floor trying to hold his breath.

Mr. Makino gave him a cold glare.

" ohhh i mean, its a beautiful smell, I want to get one myself too" lied Mr. Kendo

Tsukushi rolled her eyes.

" Why are you interrupting my meeting Tsukushi and what happened to you? Why do you smell like garbage?" exclaimed her father

Tsukushi was getting nervous now, everyone was starring at her, watching her every move intently, studying and analyzing her and wondering, why does she smell like this?

She needed to find an excuse, a lie, to cover up her present form. This way she wouldn't destroy her father's reputation.

" Well.. daddy" she said slowly. " I was on my way to school and then I saw a cat that was stuck on a tree. So I went up and saved the cat but the cat was so jumpy that I lost my balance and fell to the garbage that was under that tree" she said nervously hoping everyone would by her corny story.

Everyone looked at her wondering if her story was real.

Mr. Makino was the first to say something." That's my daughter" he applauded proudly.

" She's a good fighter and saves animal! What a women" said a happy Mr. Kendo

Everyone applauded

Tsukushi smiled and left the room.

" That was too close, but they bought the story" Tsukushi laughed.

Meanwhile...

Eitoku high

" Do you think I would ever end up with that smelly slut? I dare you to say that again" Tsukushi said coldly while holding Soujiro on the neck.

" Your choking the hell out of me, stop it" said a choking Soujiro

Both Akira and Rui tried stopping Tsukusa but Tsukusa was to strong for them. When he's focused on something, all his energy goes to it, therefore making him really strong.

" He's an animal" said Akira

Rui smiled and agreed.

"by the way, where did Tsukushi go?" Akira asked

"She left while we were trying to break the fight." Rui said

Akira looked at his cell phone and saw his dad was calling him.

" I wonder what he wants this time" Akira thought and picked up his cell

" Come to the meeting tonight at the famous Italian Restaurant at 8pm" his father said and then hung up

" What does he want?" asked Rui

" He wants me to come to some meeting tonight" Akira said tediously

" How about we go for drinks after" said Rui

Akira then came up with a great idea

" How about you guys join meet me at the Restaurant tonight" said Akira

Tsukusa stopped strangling Soujiro when he heard the plans for tonight. " I'm in the mood for Italian" said a cheerful Tsukusa

" Awwwwwww, my throat, I can't even talk" said a barely talking Soujiro who was on the floor. Akira helped him up and said " Don't worry, with a voice like that, more girls will pay attention to you".

Soujiro smiled and thought how many girls he would attract tonight.

" Ok listen up everyone, My meeting shouldn't take no more than a hr so I'll be meeting you guys in the lobby of that Restaurant" said Akira

And everyone agreed to be meeting there.

Makinos house

Mr. Makino was in his office looking at important documents until a phone call interrupted him.

" Master Makino, long time no see, do you know who this is" said the mysterious guy on the phone

" Well if it isn't Mr. Mimasaka!! It's been tooo long, how have you been?" said Mr. Makino

"Everything's been great, although, I have something to ask you so I would like to meet with you tonight at the Italian Restaurant. Do you think you could make it?" asked Mr. Mimasaka

"Hai, I was just thinking of meeting up with you, I also have important matters to deal with you" said Mr. Makino

" That's great, I'll be looking forward to our meeting"

"Me too"

" By the way, do you think you could bring your daughter along, Makino Tsukushi?" asked Mr. Mimasaka

Mr. Makino paused for a second and said " Why not, my daughter needs to learn how to handle business meetings"

" Good, I'll be bringing my son too"

" Excellent, will see you tonight"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**At Makino house**

"Tsukushi could you come into the living room, I have an important announcement" Said Mr. Makino. An excited Tsukushi ran into the living and said

" Omg dad!! Your gonna let me leave that snumbish school?"

"Excuse me? What in the world is snumbish?" her father said feeling confused of the terms his daughter was using

"oh its just some random words that i put together, snumbish comes from snob and dumb. I think that school is full of snobs who are incredibly dumb! Like seriously how did they get in to that elite school" she laughed

Her father was not impressed of the joke she was making. He had a serious look on his face and just wondered what goes through the head of his daughter?

"Isn't it funny dad? Don't you get the joke?" she said and continued laughing

" That was utterly by far the worst joke I have ever heard, that was rude, where are your manners young lady?" Her dad said seriously

She stopped laughing when she noticed her father's voice tone serious.

" I'm sorry" she said, feeling bad for what she said

" I'm not here to discuss matters on switching school, I'm here to tell you that you'll be joining me dinner tonight with the Mimasakas" He said

"Mimaskas? Isn't it that family Akira comes from" she thought

" We will be having a meeting with them at the famous Italian restaurant" her father said

"Um what if I don't wanna go because personally, I think its better if you go alone" she said

" You have to go" her father demanded

" But father, do i really have to go to this dinner thing?? I mean, it sounds all corny to be meeting the Mimasakas" Tsukushi said mockingly

Knowing that Akira was the son of Mr. Mimasaka, she didn't want to go or have anything to do with that family.

" Tsukushi, you know very well that you'll be taking my place in the future, all I want you is to learn thats it" her father said in a calm manner

Tsukushi didn't know what to say because she knew her dad was right.

" Alright dad you've convinced me, i'll go" she grunted

" Why me??" she thought

**At the restaurant**

The Makinos arrived late thanks to Tsukushi who couldn't decide which dress to wear on this formal occasion. At the end, she decided to wear a gorgeous spaghetti strap black dress and a black shall to cover her shoulders. Her hair was had an up-do design and her makeup was flawless and was beautifully done by her mother.

As the Makinos entered the restaurant, all eyes were on Tsukushi. Guys were drooling and wishing to be with her, while girls were wishing to be like her.

Every table they passed, someone would end up dropping their glass drink and you could hear the glasses breaking into pieces.

"uh oh, I think I went a little overboard today" She thought then feeling all conscious about herself

" I never wanted this much attention but hey, I wonder what Akira would think of me, or even his friends. Especially that ignorant Tsukusa, who said I could easily be mistaken for being a guy... Once he sees me in this elegant dress, he'll come crawling back to me for forgiveness! I can't wait for that day to happen! Ahhahaahahah! But then again, I hope I don't see him tonight, he's sooo annoying and wait a minute why am I even thinking about him!! I hate him! Lets just focus on the meeting and get over with it" she said to herself.

They finally entered there destination table and the Mimasaka were already waiting

Mr. Mimasaka and his son noticed there arrival and stood up to greet them

Akira couldn't recognize Tsukushi and he couldn't get his eyes off of her, he was shocked at her transformation to a beautifully grown woman

Tsukushi just smiled at him knowing very well that he was interested in her and then looked away.

" ahahhaaa your staring at me because I'm really beautiful, I knew this would happen, you really want me do you now? ahaah, not in this life honey" she thought to herself and faked a smiled to Akira

" I never knew this Tsukushi could look so beautiful, but too bad, she's not older than me, I only go for older girls but hey I gotta tell the guys about this, they'll never believe her transformation" He said to himself feeling proud of what he's going to do

" Mr. Makino, its been a long time, how have you been" said Mr. Mimasaka and shooked Mr. Makinos hand

" Yes it has! By the way, this is my daughter Tsukushi Makino, she will be the one to take my place" Mr. Makino replied

Tsukushi nodded and shooked hands with both Mr. Mimasaka and Akira

The Makinos took their seat side by side infront of the Mimasakas

"You have a beauitful daughter, I think our kids are acquainted with each other at school" Mr Mimasaka said eyeing both Tsukushi and Akira.

Akira nodded and Tsukushi just rolled her eyes and looked away.

" My daughter never told me about your son being in the same school as her" Mr. Makino feeling surprised that Tsukushi never told him. He looked at Tsukushi for answers.

Tsukushi just smiled and said " I didn't recognize him daddy so that's why I didn't tell you" she lied

Mr Makino just nodded and said

" Ok then, why don't we get this meeting started, shall we?"

**Meanwhile**

The F3 entered the lobby of the restaurant where Akira was.

" Hey I don't wanna wait for akira, lets just get a table and eat" Tsukusa demanded

All agreed with Tsukusa and found a waiter to take them to their destined table

**In the meeting**

The Makinos and Mimasaka had already ordered their food and were already deep into the discussion except for 2 people.

Tsukushi was bored out of her mind while Akira was busy checking out any hot girls who walked by

" Why am I here?? At least Akira's entertained by checking girls out. The only entertainment I'm getting is the meatball I'm playing with". She said and started thinking what excuse touse to get her out of this tedious meeting.

Suddenly, a poke from her shoulder brought her back to reality, it was her father

"Tsukushi, are you feeling ok?" Her father asked and knew very well that his daughter was bored to death

"ohh, yes father I'm good" She perked up and added a fake smile to everyone

She noticed Akira's evil smirk

Akira was sitting right in front of her

"You think that's funny eh? I'll show you what's funny" she thought and planned a evil scheme to get him in trouble

" I wonder what this strange girl is up to?" Akira thought

And suddenly…...

You could hear a loud scream from Tsukushi's table

All heads were turned to that table

" OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!" screamed Akira

" My son are you ok?"

" What happened?" asked Mr. Makino

" Omg!! Are you hurt?" Tsukushi said innocently

Akira just glared at her with red eyes

" Everything is alright, Were sorry to interrupt your meal, If you would please, continue your dinner" Mr. Mimasaka said to the people in the restaurant

Meanwhile

The F3's table was near the lobby, had heard the scream

"Hey that sounded like Akira" Soujiro said

" Lets go check it out" said Tsukusa

At the Table

" Where does it hurt?" Tsukushi said innocently and kneeled down to see where she hit him

She didn't mean to hurt him that hard or hurt such a sensitive place. She never knew it could make him this mad. For once, she felt bad for what she did.

" You kicked me in the shin!! It's a freakin sensitive area" he yelled making sure everyone heard it

" My son! be a man!

"I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you, It was an accident, she was probably trying to cross her legs" said Mr. Makino and glared at Tsukushi for he knew it was on purpose

" My dad is right, I only meant to cross my legs and besides, the table is pretty small" She lied

" But hey, I'm sorry"

" This girl is pure evil!" Akira thought and noticed the devilish smirk she had until her father and Mr. Mimasaka faced her. That instant, she looked pure and innocent

" What a smart evil child you are Tsukushi"

" I apologize for my son's rudeness" Mr, Mimaska said to the Makinos

" I apologize for my daughters actions too, lets go and continue with our meeting, shall we?

Everyone finally got up and was about to go to their table until the F3 showed up

"OMG!! I just jinxs myself, why are they here!! Maybe if I hide, they'll never notice me!" Tsukushi thought panicky

She was about to excuse herself to the bathroom until Rui spotted her

" uh oh, tooo late, one of them already noticed, I've been caught" she thought and started sweating like crazy

"Are you ok Akira" asked Soujiro

" Your scream was loud what happened" asked Tsukusa

" I'm good nothing to worry" Akira said

Both Soujiro and Tsukusa looked at Rui and wandered what he was looking at

They both turned to where he was looking and saw a very sophisticated beautiful elegant girl in front of them.

"This girl looks familiar" Rui thought

Soujiro was the first to make the move

Tsukusa felt frozen when Rui spotted her, she noticed Soujiro approaching her and said

" May I introduce myself to you, I am Soujiro Nishikado, how do you do?" he said while grabbing her hand and kissing it

" He doesn't recognize me?" she gasped and blushed when he kissed her hand

" What a gentlemen, I have not seen you for ages, you've grown so much, I'm impressed!" Mr. Mimasaka said and went to shake each of the F3's hand

Mr Makino glared at Soujiro for kissing his daughters hand

Soujiro felt uncomfortable and moved back to where the F3 were

" Akira, who's the family your making business with and who's the girl, she looks familiar" asked Tsukusa

"Its pay back time Tsukushi" Akira smirked

before he could say anything his father beat him to it

" This is Mr. Makino the leader of the Yakuza ,and his daughter Makino Tsukushi"

" My life is ruined..." Tsukushi said to herself


End file.
